Pirates of the Caribbean: Love
by cherob555
Summary: Jack is on his way to Port Royal, he's lonely, and all he wants is love. What will happen when he goes to the Turner's house


PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN,

BY: CHERYL STRUTHERS.

CHAPTER ONE

Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin at his desk. He was on his way to Port Royal to visit is good friends Will and Elizabeth. It was only a year ago when he got his ship back. He was getting another bottle of rum when Gibbs walked into the room '' Captain, Port Royal is just ahead.'' Gibbs said to his Captain. '' Good, thank you Gibbs.'' Jack replied. '' Aye Captain.'' Gibbs said before he left the room. An hour later, they arrived at Port Royal. The ship was docked in a small cove, just outside of Port Royal. With Norrington trying to capture Jack, he couldn't risk docking in port. That night, Jack got off his ship, and snuck to the Governors mansion. When he arrived there, he knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later, Elizabeth opened the door. She smiled when she saw who it was. '' Jack, it's so good to see you. Please come in.'' Elizabeth said to Jack. He smiled warmly at her and walked in. They went into the sitting room, where Will and a Beautiful woman sat. He looked at her for a moment and saw that she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. He was called out of his trance by Elizabeth. '' Jack dear, I would like you to meet my good friend, Amelia Norrington. Amelia, this is my good friend Jack Sparrow.'' '' Captain, Elizabeth.'' Jack reminded her. Elizabeth just laughed. '' Excuse me, this is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.'' Amelia looked at Jack and laughed. '' Well, Captain Sparrow, it's very nice to meet you.'' Jack winked at her and sat down next to will. '' Ello Will, long time no see.'' Will laughed and shook Jack's hand. Jack looked at Amelia from the corner of his eye and smirked. She was truly a beauty. Amelia, looked at Jack and blushed. He was a handsome man, even for a pirate. Maybe he'll let me join him on his ship. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jack followed. '' So luv, I hear your married to Norrington. Amelia smiled sadly and said. '' Sadly, I am. I hate him with a passion, but father insisted for me to marry him. I did just so he'd get off my back.'' Then I turned to face him.'' Jack, please take me with you. I can't stand Norrington; he doesn't let me do anything! I'm more of his maid than his wife! Please take me with you.'' Jack looked at her for a moment, then said.'' Alright luv. I'll take you with me.'' Amelia's smile widened then threw her self on Jack, hugging him. Jack seemed to just laugh and hug her back, then he heard her whisper Thank you in his ear. Jack closed his eyes, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Amelia quickly jumped off of Jack and looked down. '' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.'' Amelia whispered. Jack chuckled. '' Tis okay love'' Amelia looked up and smiled; she kissed him gently on the cheek, then left the room, blushing. Jack stood still. He put his hand to his cheek, and smiled. Amelia had just kissed him. Jack was starting to like the girl, but he wouldn't risk anything while still in Port Royal. He walked back into the sitting room, smiling as he did so. He walked over to the couch and sat down, still smiling. '' Jack, why are you smiling like that? '' Will asked. Jack looked at him and chuckled. '' No reason will. '' Will just nodded and said'' Jack, there is another guest room if you'd like to stay.'' Jack was about to say no, when he looked over at Amelia, she mouthed the words please to him, and he nodded. '' Thank ye kindly will.'' Elizabeth smiled at him, and led him upstairs to the guest room. Jack nodded his thanks and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He took off his boots, his hat, and his shirt, and got into bed. Two hours later, he was woken up by light knocking at his door. He stood up and walked over to it, he unlocked the door, only to reveal Amelia standing there crying. '' Amelia love, what's wrong?'' Jack asked concernedly. Amelia walked in and then turned towards him. Jack shut the door and locked it again. He turned to face her and he looked at her with concern. Amelia couldn't take it; she threw her self at Jack, crying into his chest. '' Jack, I'm scared. What if Norrington catches you? W…What if he hangs you? Oh Jack I can't bare it; I like you……a lot. I know I just met you, but I do, and I can't help it.'' Amelia sobbed. Jack gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her. He then brought her to the bed, and laid her down. '' Shhh love, ye need your rest.'' Amelia nodded and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Jack sat there, watching her, before climbing in himself. When he laid down, he felt Amelia snuggle closer to him. Jack gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around her, then he closed his eyes, waiting for morning.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning, Jack woke up and smiled when he saw Amelia, she wasn't sleeping, but she was watching him. '' Morning Jack, sleep well?'' Jack smiled and nodded his head. '' How 'bout ye love?'' '' Very well Jack, thank you. I think we should get up so Elizabeth and Will don't suspect anything.'' Jack nodded and stood up. Amelia looked away, blushing. Jack saw this and smirked. '' What? Never seen your husband without his shirt love?'' Amelia laughed. '' Oh, I have, then I yelled at him to put it back on. I was blinded for life.'' She said laughing. '' Then what's so different about me love?'' asked Jack. '' Well, your much more handsome then he is, and well, your quite enjoyable to look at.'' Amelia said blushing. Jack laughed and faced Amelia; he gently lifted her head, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Amelia moaned into his mouth, wanting to take it further, but she didn't. She now knew she was in love with Jack. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, then said. '' Jack, this is soon, but I believe I'm starting to fall in love with you.'' Jack smiled and gently caressed her cheek. '' I'm falling in love with ye too love.'' Amelia smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. Then stood up, and made her way to the door, but before she got there, Jack pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear. '' Meet me at the docks at midnight love.'' Then slapped her bottom. Amelia squealed and nodded, then left the room. She made her way to her room and got dressed, sighing happily as she did so. After she was dressed, she brushed her hair, and teeth, then made her way downstairs. She made her way to the dinning room and smiled, there was Will and Elizabeth hugging each other. I coughed slightly to get their attention.'' Oh, Amelia it's good to see that you're up. Where's Jack?'' asked Elizabeth. '' He'll be down in a moment, I have something to tell the both of you.'' Amelia said. '' What is it?'' Will asked. Amelia swallowed nervously then said. '' Well, I asked Jack to take me aboard his ship, and he's agreed. I can't stay here in Port Royal.'' '' But, what about your husband?'' asked Elizabeth. Amelia shook her head.'' I do not care about him Elizabeth, I do not love him, I never have! I just married him for Father's sake. I'm more of Norrington's maid than his wife.'' Will and Elizabeth nodded, then hugged their friend. Just then, Jack made his way to the dinning room. '' Well, no one asked me if I wanted a hug'' Jack said in mock hurt. Amelia laughed and walked over to hug Jack, she stood on her tip toes and whispered. '' Jack, I've already told them about my leaving, but I haven't told them about us.'' '' Is there an us love?'' Jack whispered back.'' '' Of course there is Jack, I do not care that you are a pirate, I love you for you and nothing more.'' Jack smiled and kissed her cheek gently. '' I love ye love.'' Amelia laughed and said. '' I love you too Jack.'' Then she let go of him, and went to the table, she sat down and started eating her breakfast. Jack sat next to her, underneath the table, they were holding hands. Elizabeth dropped her fork, and bent down to pick it up, and saw that Jack and Amelia were holding hands. Elizabeth eyes widened and she smiled, she grabbed her fork and put in on the table. '' Won't you excuse us for a moment.'' Elizabeth said smiling, then she grabbed will's arm and dragged him into the sitting room.'' Elizabeth, what is the meaning of this?'' Elizabeth laughed and said. '' Will, Jack and Amelia are in love with each other! They were holding hands underneath the table!'' Will looked at her shocked. '' Well, she does seem more happy than before, and that's really all that matters.'' Elizabeth smiled and hugged will. '' Oh thank you Will.'' Will laughed and hugged his wife.'' Your welcome Elizabeth.'' Will and Elizabeth made there way back into the kitchen, smiling. Amelia looked at them weird. '' What's going on? Why are you two smiling?'' Asked Amelia. Will and Elizabeth just laughed.'' Well, we know you two are in love, and we're just so happy for you two.'' Amelia and Jack laughed. '' How'd ye two find out? '' '' Well, I saw you two holding hands underneath the table.'' Elizabeth said smiling. Amelia blushed and nodded.'' Yes, you are right Elizabeth, I am in love with Jack, but no one can know. I mean, I'm still married to that bore Norrington. '' Amelia said. Jack chuckled, while Elizabeth managed to hold in a giggle. Will didn't find this at all funny, Amelia looked at him confused then asked.'' Will, why aren't you laughing?'' Will sighed deeply. '' Well, your in love with Jack Sparrow, a wanted pirate. Norrington as been trying to catch him for a while now, and hasn't had much success as you can see.'' Amelia sighed and said. '' Please excuse me will, I'm not feeling well. '' She ran up the stairs and to her room, when she was in her room, she shut the door and locked it. Amelia sat on her bed, crying softly. Back downstairs, Jack looked at Will worriedly then said. '' Will, mate, sometimes ye need to keep your mouth shut. I better go see if I can calm her down a bit.'' He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and to Amelia's room. He heard her crying and gently knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. A moment later she opened the door, trying to pretend there was nothing wrong. '' Oh, Jack it's you. Please, come in.'' Jack smiled gently at her, then walked into her room. Amelia shut and locked the door again, turning to face Jack. '' Jack, what brings you here?'' She asked. '' Amelia, what's wrong love, ye ran off so fast, ye had me worried.'' Amelia smiled sadly. '' Jack, I'm not okay. What if Norrington does catch you, and hangs you. Jack I can't bare that, I'll kill my self if you die. I love you Jack, more then I've EVER loved anyone.'' Jack slowly walked over to Amelia, and hugged her, whispering soothing words in her ear. '' Love, I'm not leaving you.'' Amelia sobbed into Jack's chest, he just held her, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her. A few moments later, she calmed down a bit, and took Jack's hand and led him to the bed. Laying down she scooted towards the wall then patted the side next to her. Jack chuckled a bit, then laid down next her, she put her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently stroked her back until she was asleep, a few minutes later; he closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

CHAPTER THREE

Morning finally came and I woke up to find Amelia staring me. '' Morning love, how'd you sleep?'' '' Good, thank you. How'd you sleep?'' Jack smiled and said. '' Never slept better love.'' Amelia looked at Jack and smiled. '' Jack, I think its best we go……today.'' '' Why love? What's the rush?'' Jack asked confused. Amelia looked at him and smiled a bit. '' Jack, Norrington remember, I am his wife, and if he finds out that I'm with you…..well it won't be pretty let me just say that.'' Jack looked at her for a moment, then he slowly put his hand on her face and gently caressed it.'' Kitten, I won't let him hurt you. I've seen the bruises on ye, I know he hits ye, that's one of the reasons WHY ye are coming with me, to stay. I love you Amelia.'' Amelia smiled at him and said. '' I love you Jack Sparrow, with all me heart.'' Jack laughed and said. '' Yer starting ta talk like a pirate love.'' I smiled and said. '' That's not really a bad thing, I mean I am in LOVE with one'' Jack chuckled and said. '' Aye, ye be right with 'that one love.'' She laughed and hugged him.''Jack, I never thought i could be this happy.'' Jack gently stroked her back and whispered.'' Listen luv, I love you, and i'm going to protect you from everyone and everything.'' She smiled and kisses his lips gently.''


End file.
